Are you going to kiss me?
by rin916
Summary: Song fic w/ Drew/May. Not a whole lot to this summary... First attempt at contestshipping.


Hey ya'll! This is my first swing at contestshipping. Inspired by "Are you going to kiss me or not" by Thompson Squared. I have been watching CMT at 2 in the morning and fell in love with this song. I hope ya'll enjoy it.

I do not own Pokemon, or the song.

**Are you going to kiss me****?**

* * *

><p>Drew sat on the ledge of a cliff, looking over the city below him. He flicked his hair back out of his face, with a rose in his hand. He was hoping May would get the note he left for her and come see him.<p>

May approached Drew who was sitting on the cliff. She saw his legs dangling off and decided it was not the best idea to scare him, for the fear of him jumping, and falling off the cliff.

"Come sit next to me" Drew said hearing May's foot steps.

We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof

May walked to him and sat next to the green haired boy and dangled her feet over the cliff. "How are you tonight?" May said looking at his face.

Drew stared up at the moon, but when she asked her question he looked into her eyes, "I am doing well, May. How are you?" He said offering her the rose.

May smiled and blushed when Drew met her eyes. "Good, the moon is really beautiful tonight isn't it? She took the rose and gave it a small sniff.

Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon

"How is your Roserade doing?" May asked.

"She is getting stronger." Drew smiled, "How are your pokemon?" Drew asked inching his hand to her hand.

"Good," May nodded. She had to tell him. _Not now, talk a little more and then tell him_. She thought to herself.

They sat there for hours talking about favorite foods, colors, contest strategies, jokes about Ash. May laughed and Drew pulled her into a side hug.

With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume

Drew took a breath as he hugged her, and he got a deep breath of her floral perfume. He couldn't place the flower, which made him sweat drop, he was known for his roses, for crying out loud! He shrugged; he did know it wasn't the scent of a rose, so he figured he was in the clear.

"What are you thinking about?" May looked at him laughing, "We have been friends for a while; I know you are thinking of something."

"I don't know what your perfume smells like, I know it is a flower, and it isn't a rose, but after that I am lost."

May started laughing hysterically and she fell forward and grabbed Drew's hand to steady herself, "It is honeysuckles and roses."

Drew looked dumbstruck, He leaned over her, still holding her hand, to grab her other hand that held the rose and smelled the rose then smelt her neck. Yes he looked retarded, but he was very confused. He did not smell roses! … Until, that is, he smelt her after the rose. It was sweeter than the rose, because of the honeysuckle but it was there. He nodded, "Smells nice."

"You are so weird," May laughed, "I wear it everyday."

Drew gave her hand a small squeeze.

All I could think about was my next move

May looked at Drew, _It was now or never._

Oh, but you were so shy, so was I  
><span>Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe<span>

"Drew?" May asked her voice shaky.

The boy cocked his head to the side.

"I have to go home," May said tears welling up in her eyes.

Drew was confused. _Why is she about to cry? Well I guess I can't ask her to travel with me then._ "…And you are about to cry, why?"

May pushed him with the hand that held the rose. _Come on May, just tell him._ "I won't ever see you again."

Drew's face went aghast. "Why May?" Drew's head started spinning, "Are you done with coordinating? You can always visit my house or visa versa. Do you not want to be friends?

When you smiled and said to me

May let a small sad smile appear on her face, "No I like being your friend, and you are a fun rival. I have to stop coordinating, because," May cut off in tears.

Drew held her close and let her cry into his shoulder.

After a moment she pulled away and Drew wiped her tears away, "My brother got into an accident, with my father." She took a deep breath, "I have to go home to be the gym leader."

Drew gasped and pulled her into another hug and asked, "Are they?"

May shook her head, "I don't know, but I know I have to go home." She looked at him.

"We can still be friends." Drew whispered.

May pulled back and looked at him, "Are you going to kiss me?"

"Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Drew looked shocked. He blinked twice and said, "What?" Drew asked to clarify. He was extremely confused.

Are we gonna do this or what?  
><span>I think you know I like you a lot<span>  
><span>But you're 'bout to miss your shot<span>

"Are you going to kiss me? Do you like me too?" May said burning holes into his eyes. "Do you want to? I thought it was really obvious. I really, really like you and if you want to kiss me, now would be the time to do it."

Drew felt like his head was spinning. He knew he cared about her, and he had a feeling she cared about him. They had been friends for years, but she never had said anything like she had just said.

Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

"Well?" May asked nervously, biting her lip. She took as shaky breath and licked her lips. _Oh he doesn't want to. This is so stupid!_ May went to stand up but Drew pulled her back down. "I have to go. I need to leave in the morning."

Drew grabbed her chin with his free hand, and kissed her lightly. He leaned back and May's head leaned forward, not wanting the kiss to end.

It was the best dang kiss that I ever had  
><span>Except for that long one after that<span>

Drew leaned in again and gave her a longer kiss. He let go of her hand and put both hands on her face, deepening the kiss. May gasped at his forwardness and grabbed his shirt, with both hands. Drew took this moment to slip his tongue into her mouth.

May began to relax and slid her hands around his neck and pulled him closer.

Drew leaned back and took a deep breath, "I love you, May."

May blushed in the moonlight, "I love you too, Drew."

Yeah baby, I love you a lot

"A whole lot," Drew said hugging her, "Let me walk you back home." Drew stated. "I can take breaks in between competitions and come see you." He let go of her and rested his forehead on her forehead looking in her eyes, "I want you to be my girl friend and I want to make it work."

May's face went completely red, "I would love to be your girlfriend."

I really think we've got a shot

Drew stood up and pulled her up, "Let's turn in for the night, and I will walk you home tomorrow." Drew said.

May nodded and walked back to the PokeCenter with Drew. Drew stopped at May's room and said, "Good night May"

"Kiss me good night?" May asked.

Are you gonna kiss me or not?

Drew laughed and nodded. He cupped her face in his hand and kissed her. "See you in the morning."

May hugged him, "Good night I love you too."

The End

* * *

><p>AN- Yes I know I used like half the song, but I didn't really thing the rest of it fit. I just wanted to write a one shot, and I am not a big fan of in a one shot (*five years later*). Just a personal preference…

I might make a sequel to this (not a song fic)… I am undecided thus far. What do ya'll think?


End file.
